


Three Little Words

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene realizes there's something he's never said to Rapunzel... but did he need to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

"I love you."

Rapunzel stared at Eugene as if he'd grown a third head. "What—what was that, Eugene?"

"You heard me, Rapunzel," he replied, almost laughing. "I love you."

Rapunzel smiled. "Tell me something I _don't_ know," she chuckled. "What brought this on?"

"Well," Eugene admitted, blushing slightly, "I just got to thinking that from the time we first met to when you—" Even now, he couldn't talk about it without happy tears welling in his eyes, "—when you saved my life…I can't remember ever saying it."

Rapunzel smiled again. "You didn't _have_ to say it, Eugene," she whispered, touching his face. "I know you did."

That was truer than either of them realized at the time. Rapunzel remembered when they'd gone out to see the lights, how gently he'd touched her face—part of her wished he'd been able to go through with the kiss before being distracted! And, of course, how Eugene had risked his very life to make sure Rapunzel was safe—she could never thank him enough!

"Tell me something, Rapunzel," he whispered, "do you still like me better as Eugene Fitzherbert?"

Rapunzel had to think about that for a minute. Although there were times, as Flynn Rider, he'd managed to help her escape many dangers, there _was_ something about him, once he opened up and revealed his true self, that endeared her to him. Taking his hand, she gazed into his eyes and whispered, "Yes, Eugene, I do."

"Well, my Rapunzel," he replied, "I still happen to have a thing for brunettes." Smiling, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly.

A ray of moonlight shone upon the happy couple as they kissed. Eugene couldn't believe his luck. He'd come a long way, from being a wanted thief to being the man Rapunzel wanted by her side for all time. And, of course, it seemed he'd gained the love of all of Corona itself, just by returning her to them safe and sound! Indeed, now Eugene Fitzherbert knew where he belonged!


End file.
